1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pants garment and, more particularly, to a sports pants garment.
2. Related Background Art
Some conventional sports pants garment has a support portion with a strong tightening force at a predetermined portion of the garment in order to support the motion of the leg muscles. For example, Japanese Patent publication Laid Open No. 10 110306 (Reference 1) discloses a pants garment which supports the motion of the muscles by clamping the thigh, knee, and calf with support portions from the left and right of the wearer. When this pants garment is worn, the support portions suppress the motion of the leg in the left to right direction, so the motion of the leg in the back and forth direction becomes stable. This garment also has the effect of supporting the bending and stretching motion of the hip joint and knee joint.